


Anger

by seanpurrs



Series: Emotions [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanpurrs/pseuds/seanpurrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger or wrath is an intense emotional response. It is a normal emotion that involves a strong uncomfortable and emotional response to a perceived provocation. Anger may be utilized effectively by setting boundaries or escaping from dangerous situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

Kuroo slammed his door behind him, jumped on his bed and pushed his head in one of his pillows. His screams were muffled by his pillow, which was getting wet from the angry tears his eyes let loose in it. 

Sometimes everything just became too much for the 17 year old captain. He felt as if he was the only one who took practices seriously, felt like he was the only one giving it his all. He was the only one who stayed after practice to try to practice even more, which was basically fruitless because what could he do on his own? That’s right, absolutely fucking nothing!

It was tough trying to help his team, because that was what he wanted to do. He wanted to help his team improve, to be able to fight at national level. But how could he help them if it seemed like he was just some sort of babysitter, some sort of policeman?

Why did _he_ have to be the one to convince Kenma that he _did_ in fact had to keep practicing his tosses and receives and serves. Why did _he_ have to be the one to remind Lev to keep practicing his receives and blocks if he ever wanted to become the ace? Why did _he_ have to be the one to keep Yamamoto from spending all his time talking to that wing spiker from Karasuno about Karasuno's manager.

Why did _he_ have to be the responsible one? Why had coach Nekomata chosen _him_ to be the captain, instead of Kai, his vice captain. Kai, who was so busy with taking extra classes so that he could get into college and had because of that reason not been able to help as much outside of practice.

Why had coach Nekomata chosen _him_ , instead of Yaku? Morisuke Yaku, their libero and motherly figure. Yaku, who was able to read everyone, always able to know what people felt or struggled with. Yaku, who was giving Lev the help he so desperately needed to get his receiving level up to par with the rest of the team.

Well, not like he was going to figure it out. He sat up, wiping his eyes with disgust. He hated that he cried when he got angry. Not that it happened often, although it did seem to happen more often lately. 

He walked out of his room to grab the phone he had thrown against the wall there. He let out air he hadn’t noticed holding in as he turned his phone around in his hand, seeing how it didn’t have a mark on it. It really was as indestructible as the store had told him, something he was thankful for. 

His anger wasn’t something to be proud of, but he felt like he could be kind of proud of the way he handled it. Better to throw an indestructible phone at a wall than at a teammate, and better to scream at his pillow than at his team. 

He took a deep breath, visualizing his anger slipping off of him as if it were a blanket, falling to the ground. He gave the imaginary blanket a kick, grabbed his notebook and set to planning next day’s training.


End file.
